The Noah Project
by InnerBeast
Summary: AU: Human-Demon hybrids are to be the ultimate weapons being made by man. Normal people taken, never to be seen again. Their first success was Lavi Bookman. That is why they took the process to the next level. Every human weapon needs a thirst to kill. They just never expected him to escape with the help of a failure, Allen Walker. LAVEN. YOAI. GORE. Rating to change.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was a cold night, not freezing but chilly enough to not need a jacket. The wind breathed it's heavy sigh on the walls of a large building. It's foundation was massive, large and bulky. A thick fence surrounded it, highly charged with electricity. In the sky the moon hung it's head sorrowfully, waiting for it's vigil to end.

On the inside of the building, however was where I lay. I couldn't move my arms; they where strapped tightly to the table, my legs as well.

The fear of reality pulsed through my body. I had known this day was coming. They had been testing me, prepping me. They hoped I would not be a failure. I knew, deep down, I was getting out.

I knew, even deeper, I would rather die than be here. And die, I may.

Many died where I was. Many died even after this. No one was fated to leave this place unscathed.

A small smiled played at my lips as thoughts of pretty ladies danced through my head. I knew this was not the time to think about it... I tried to ignore the feeling of dread that ran through me. It was a nail through my damn hand, not easily forgotten.

Pretty ladies...

Pretty ladies...

Pretty lad-

A whirring snapped my eyes to the right. A thin arm, metallic and frail looking extended. It held a red syringe.

Closing my eyes, I let out my breath I knew I was done. I knew my time was up. I wanted out. I fought the bindings, my muscled arms straining against the tight leather. The leather didn't budge a bit, and with a long, painful breath in and out I never let my muscles un-tence. I was done. So, so done.

The syringe entered my neck.

Have you ever stubbed your toe? It hurts, that's for sure. It's the kind of pain you feel will never end, but when it does, you feel relief. Well, what about getting a pricked on a needle? How about the pain of burning your tongue and throat on some really hot coffee? I'm sure you have never felt as if every single blood cell in your body was that hot coffee, being pumped through your veins, getting hotter by the second. The pain, unlike a stubbed toe, lingers much longer, and it felt as if a million needles where constantly moving in and out of every pore on my body, moving back and fourth, side to side, deeply carving into my bones, and just grazing them.

To say the least, I had screamed. It was the scream of fear and pain. I felt my back arch up, I was trying to get rid of the pain with any way necessary, moving this way and that. I pulled at my restrains this time, and I felt them begun to give away under my wrists. As my ankle bindings snapped with my wrist ones, I felt myself flip over. The pain in my body had intensified and I clawed at the table. Leaving marks, I saw my nails had grown long and thick, sharp as a razor.

The sight didn't register to me though. I continued to scream, a blood curtailing sound that made my lungs and throat hurt from pure rawness. Not that they didn't hurt already. The hot coffee sensation had turned to lava, the lava to something that must be hotter than lava. I panted and I heard my gown rip. Blood coated the walls, floor, glass and me.

Almost comically, or sadistically, little window wipers came out and began to clean off the mirrors on one side of the room. I knew, they where watching me scream. Enjoying it, writing their little notes, nodding and grinning like the maniacs they where. Hiding behind their glasses and lab coats.

I looked over at the mirror, my eyes filled with hate, with fire. I had some strength now, I could grit my teeth against the pain. I felt the new things on my back. The membranes thick with muscles, covered in my own deep crimson, like the rest of the once all-white room. Save for the observation wall that had been equipped with windsheild wipers. The times in this room I had spent earlier, I had ways wondered what part they played on the one sided glass.

I panted, my arms holding the top of my body up. My backside was still limp on the back of the table. The fire had subsided to a full throbbing, and the needles in my pores had ceased to move, although still present.

My eyes were filled to the brim with hate as I looked over at my reflection in the mirror.

I saw my new appendages. Although covered in crimson, I could see my wings where black, with red membranes. Out of the backside of my gown a thin black membrane that could be a cable hung of the table. The point on the end flicked slightly with my irrability.

No way was I getting chicks with a freaking tail.

My brown hair had turned red and my hazel eye and Emerald green. The other was still glazed over an white.

For reasons unknown to me, I had been born completely blind in that eye. The white eye glinted in the reflective surface as I bared my teeth at the people I knew where behind that wall. Fangs, demonic and dripping with saliva shown back at me, malevolent and dark. Slowly, I was able to twist my body and place my bare feet on the cool, white, blood splattered floor. The blood from my wings dripped from everywhere. I could feel them behind me, and tucked them close to my back. Taking slow, careful steps forward I moved towards the mirror. When I had finally arrived, I pulled my fist back, claws extended. My anger at the world, this facility and my new

Form boiled in my still throbbing, slightly on-fire veins.

Before I released my anger, anguish and pain on the mirror, the one way glass, The observation window that held all of my enemies on the other side, I felt another needle enter my neck, empty it's contents, and leave. I turned my head to where it had attacked me. The penetration of of the needle had not been painful at all. It was a mere tickle to the pain I had felt before, moments ago. My hand clamped around the frail metal arm and syringe, crushing them to bits before falling to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Empty Syringe

Chapter 1: Empty Syringe

The only thing I heard was my heart beat, and the heart beat of those in the cages around me. As I lifted my head slightly, pain racked my body. I let out a shuddering breath. Placing my hands on the floor, I was able to push myself up into a sitting position on the bars of my cage. Sadly, my memory of the experiment was crisp and fresh In my mind, although all other thoughts where fuzzy from whatever they had used to knock me out.

Looking around, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Confused, it took me a second to realize I was not in my usual cage. With a grimace I was reminded of my new body by the tail that laid out next to me. This is where they kept those who had gone through the experiment, the final stage of the project.

It was a simple hall, wide, tall and long with cages outlying each side. Only windows, far up I the ceiling, lined with bars, brought light to this prison. The pale moon light made sabot two slats of light in each cage. Though light, it was still dark. I shivered.

Leaning my head back on the bars, I noticed intent silver eyes watching from the cage beside me.

Although my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and the moonlight slatted the edge of our cages, the only part I could see of the person beside me where those eyes. He hid his body successfully in the shadows of his cage. They held fear, but masking it was a pride and strength that brought a sad smile to my lips.

The eyes blinked, and I heard shifting from in that cage. A single white feather floated to the slats of moonlight in the front of the cage.

My throat was still sore, raw, and I was sure I could taste blood. Regardless, I opened my mouth and tried forming words.

"Hiya." My voice was raspy, pained and wet, but my one opened eye held the coolness and awesomeness I had exuded near women before being taken away to this place.

The eyes glinted with curiosity, and they blinked once again, moonlight reflecting the silver.

"Your in pain... don't speak," came a cool voice from where the eyes shined in the corner.

I barely heard it, but it made smile.

"Sure..." I said, my eye closing. Drowsiness was once again taking me.

"Just tell me your name first." I rasped, trying to fight the sleep before his reply.

"Allen."

I slipped into the grip of sleep peacefully, but yanked out roughly.

A belt of some kind had wrapped around my neck, and I was pulled tight against the bars, air barley making it's way in my throat.

"I told them, they didn't listen... This is the only way..." It was a mad raving voice that had said this, the speech curved and tainted with alcohol and anger.

"Your not a failure... The party was great, woo hoo!" The voice said giddily behind me.

Sweat dripped down my brow, I gulped, trying to move my hands, but had found them bound as well. I knew I should have been able to get out of this.

"They're still partying, while they let you begin to fail! This is the only time I can keep you from failing, number 213... 213 what a pretty number." He let out a giggle then a wet burp that must have hurt.

"I won't let you fail, my beautiful 213."

They had labeled every person with a number, and they acted as if we had no names other than the given digit. It sickened me. I struggled slightly, trying to pull away from the leather. It was painful, pulling on my raw throat, and I would be depriving myself of air.

One of the man's hands came into the cage and began caressing my face.

I gave a horrified look at the object in his hand.

I held so still, because he was just grazing the tip of another syringe to the pulsating veins on my neck.

I was absolutely still, not even breathing the bit of breath I could get.

This guy was drunk, and this guy held a syringe. I was tired of the needles, they caused everything. They where the first thing slipped into his neck before he had woken up in this place, this project. They where the thing that had caused these wings pinned behind him.

He didn't breath. He wouldn't.

"You have your time to experiment on him today, so leave!" The silver eyes shouted from the cage beside me.

I wanted to tell him no, to stay out of this. You could get into so much trouble for even looking at a scientist in this place.

I couldn't however, I was frozen by my fear of the cool needle touching the edge of my bulging jugular.

"How dare you," he slurred, "but I'll get to you later, failure."

So that boy was a failure in their eyes? I sighed inwardly, and breathed once. My lungs had been screaming for air.

"Just leave him be."

I could feel the dark intent rolling off him as he slid the needle into my neck. I knew he was looking at that boy and smiling.

I clenched my eyes tight, ready for the new onset of pain. Surprisingly, It didn't burn, and it didn't hurt. The bindings on my hands seemed to dissipate as the belt around my neck vanished. Hopeful thoughts pulsed through me, maybe he had been to drunk to remember to inject the black liquid into me. I was surprised I was still alive after a drunk guy tried to inject me! I sighed. Scientist or no, I was lucky I wasn't bleeding out on the floor.

I heard the man stumble off in an random direction, bumping into a few other cages, arousing moans and growls from half man- half beasts. As I leaned back, I heard a click, like a thin piece of glass fell, but did not break. The empty syringe rolled out into the slats of moon light that wavered at the edge of my cage. All my hope evaporated.


	3. Success Out Of Failure

Chapter 2: Success out of Failure

At the time of sunrise, the drunken scientist had meandered all over the project grounds, shouting his 'victory.' He stumbled here and there, slurring every word in his vocabulary. Eventually, he was picked up by the guards to be taken to the project leaders.

This entire facility was part of The Noah Project, named after the family that had funded it.

The Noah Project was the ultimate vie for power in the world. No one, except the Noah, government, scientists and experiments knew it existed.

The experiments where people with high stamina, knowledge and no immediate family. I had been a perfect specimen. I was fit, strong and I had a thirst for knowledge greater than most scholars. My only family was my grandfather, who lived a town away and sent me money every month to live off.

I was 15, just a sophomore in high school. Though I took multiple college level classes, and also attended a cram school at night.

Again, with the brains.

I was also a major chick magnet. I enjoyed the time I spent with pretty woman, cuddling them and hugging them and doing the you-know-what with them. Sometimes I found a guy as well. What can I say, I'm bi.

I was the one to get in my old school.

Again, with the physique.

Anyway, the Noah where a powerful family, wealth flowing out of their fancy-pants ears. I wanted to sock them in those ears, too.

The guards pulled the now snoring scientists down the hall, knocking on the large doors.

A jolly 'come in' sang from behind them, and the guards pressed in. They bowed on arrival, taking one knee.

"We have caught the crazed Doctor, Sir," the guard on the right said, face still looking towards the carpet floor.

The room was well furnished, paintings of the members of the Noah Family decorated the off white colored walls, and a desk with neat pencil cups and lights sat in the middle of the room. Two fancy black chairs sat cocked slightly to the side in front of the desk.

In the chair behind the workspace, a plump man hummed happily. His off white coat let out a silent scream and seemed to threaten to break as the man shifted, and he lowered his large top hat slightly. It had on it a rose that seemed to be just on the edge of wilting. His face was dark, his features hidden with mystery surrounding them.

"Leave him in that chair," he said his voice rough and deep. The guards did as he said, dropping the snoring man in the deep folded of the chair.

"Thank you," he said flipping a gold coin at one of the guards, who caught it in mid air.

They bowed once more, stiffly and formal, then left.

The man focused his eyes, hidden behind glasses, on the scientist.

"So," he said, voice strong and residual, and it shook the man from his alcohol induced sleep.

"Whaa-?" He said, looking around in a daze.

"Why hello," The thick deep raspy voice called over to him.

The scientist leaned up. "Hello..." He mumbled, massaging his temples ridden with a headache.

"I am the head of the Noah family, you may call me the Millennium Earl," he said, leaning back and letting his fingers tap the edges of the chair.

"I hear you made our success a success, can you explain this to me?" The Earl said, patiently.

"Well, ah, you know how we mark failures and success, right?" The man said voice still tired and achy. The Earl nodded. "It depends on the state of mind, right?"

"Exactly," the scientist feeling more somber and awake. "If the experiment has no sense of intelligence and only instinct and derangement, they are a failure. If they are altered and their mind is intelligent, but they refuse to hurt, or kill, they are a failure." The man pulled out a cigarette. "May I?" He asked the stick of tobacco shaky in his hand.

"Of course," the earl said, leaning forward and lighting it himself. After the man took a long drag and let the smoke swirl around the office, the Earl gave a barely visible smile. "So, you're really strict on how you chose a success and a failure."

The man shook his head. "Very," he said the cigarette dangling from his lips.

"So this recent experiment, how have you deemed it a success?"

We monitored his brain activities; it ran as a normal humans would. But," the scientist said, raising a finger. "He displayed great hostility towards us. He was ready to break the glass between the experiment chambers and the observation room. We were able to put him under in time though." He said, tapping the ashes into an ash tray on the Earl's desk.

"So he was your first success?" The fat man said with a raised eye brow.

The man crossed his arms, closing his eyes as a moment of silence was filled with the swirling of cigarette smoke.

"That is what everyone thought, but the boy had always been hostile to us, so I figured he was just trying to get revenge on the great pain we inflicted on him during the experiment."

The Earl held his smile, but his voice lowers to a happy, gleeful scratch. "I heard his screams, such beauty."

The scientist gave a chuckle. "Indeed."

The Earl straightened himself.

"Continue,"

The scientist knocked his ashes again. "The boy, in all actuality would have been realized a failure. But he was a perfect alteration, the perfect mix of demon and human. So I took his success into my own hands." He said. "I was a bit drunk at the time, though I was still doing the right thing."

"A bit? I heard you where prancing around chasing imaginary dragonflies." Millennium said with a chuckle rupturing his gruff voice.

"Okay, so maybe a lot, but I still did the right thing."

The Earl clasped his hands in front of him, leaning forward.

"So what did you inject into the boy?"

The scientist smiled.

"Blood lust." He said, blowing out a ring of smoke. "The need to kill, maim, see blood."

The Earl smiled, reaching his hand out. "Congratulations on your first success. When do I get to meet this blood thirsty monster you have made for me?"

The scientist rubbed the butt if his cigarette into the ash tray, smothering the red hot end.

"It will take a while for the symptoms to appear, though I'm sure you can tolerate the wait."

The Earl leaned back. "I guess I will have to wait... Though, if I may meet the boy to become our first weapon..?" He said, pulling up his hat slightly.

"Of course. But in a while, he sadly needs his rest after the taxing experiment. Don't want him dyin' on us."

The scientist stood, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

He looked around the cozy room. "Thanks for having me, Millennium Earl," he said with a slight bow. He turned to leave, taking a few pills from the dredges of his coat pockets. He swallowed them dry, sighing at the taste.

"Thank you for being a great asset to the Noah Project, Mr...?"

"Komi, Komi Savon."

"Mr. Savon."

Komi bowed, and then left the Noah's office.

* * *

I had eventually fallen into a fitful sleep, the pain keeping my mind from going into a deep sleep. My form didn't dream, just shifted in the dredges and dark of the unconscious.

Allen Walker, the silver eyes boy next to me had agreed to watch for any other scientists coming to do bad things to me.

I had yet to see his the rest of his face or body, but I could tell from the kindness of his voice and the gentleness of his eyes he was a Failure type B in their eyes. Unwanting to hurt, but intelligent. I didn't know how long he had before he was pulled to the place we call The End.

The end is where they dispose of failures, those the Project leaders deemed upright as weapons.

Allen's urgent voice awoke me.

"Hey! Someone's coming!" He had hissed out. I opened my one good eye, and I hopped up to my feet. Gripping the bars of the cage, I narrowed my emerald down the hall. It was light now, the sun illuminating the hall.

I took a moment to see the other experiments.

Some had broken forms, mixed together oddly, a single wing, three eyes, horns from the elbows, all sort of different abominations. Some appeared normal, besides the demonic appendages, in the right spots. Some growled angrily at the air, others where in a tight ball, tears flowing endlessly.

I took a moment to properly view my silver eyed neighbor, Allen.

He was scrawny, thin and pale. His hair, almost touching his bare shoulders was white as newly fallen snow, and his eyes still shone bright with curiosity, kindness and strength, hiding his fear. One of his eyes had a long scar over it, and I raised an eyebrow noticing it seemed to form a pentacle on his forehead.

Behind him, white feathery wings where tucked tightly to his back. The tips of the feathers on his wings seemed to be black, but I then realized they were a deep, deep, burgundy.

He didn't have a shirt on, and the tan trousers he wore seemed old and worn.

I myself was still wearing a hospital gown, blood stained and torn in many places.

His hands gripped the bars of his cage facing mine, and I saw that one of his arms seemed deformed. It was a deep burgundy, just a bit lighter than the tips of his wings.

I sighed, feeling relieved he was not one of the grotesque failures.

I smiled; he even seemed a bit cute.

Our eyes locked, and he stretched his arm out, pointing down the hall. "They are coming."

I narrowed my eye as an entourage of men in white labs coats made their way down the hall, taking notes on a few of the other experiments in cages.

I knew the scientists had almost all the power around here and could order me killed in a second but I just wanted to punch them as bad as they taunted the weak hear-ted and caused pain to those with no mind.

The group was lead by a man with dark brown hair, properly kept in a buzz cut. Under his white lab coat, I could easily see a gun protruding from a holster on the edge of his blue jeans. He stopped in front of my cage.

"213, you are looking mighty well today," he said, tapping his clip board with a gold pen.

I felt my hands tighten on the cage. His voice brought a chill down my spine and I knew, even though his words now where not laced with the effect of fermented honey and grapes, the way he said my damn number made me sure it was him.

"My name is Komi Savon, and as if today I am in charge of developing you as a weapon."

My emerald orb narrowed even further, the depths swirling with hate.

"You act as if I am a thing." I hiss out, my voice cold.

"You are, being the true, first success, a weapon for our country and the Noah Family."

I felt my nails digging into the fleshy part of my palm. Blood dripped out slightly.

"I'm not a weapon you can just use; I will never just do your bidding."

The man smiled. "But you will dear 213. You will." He slipped in a pair of tan trousers and a torn excuse for a shirt between the bars, letting them drop to the floor with a solid thump.

With that, he turned away and moved down to another cage. It held a young boy whose tongue slithered out like a snake, but had a tail coming from the back of his head. The look of insanity spoke for how little was going on in his head.

"Get ready to take this one away to the incinerator." That was the official name for The End in the Noah Project.

I waited for the scientists to take away the failure, eye still narrowed in on the damn scientist. I had the urge to call him back and rip his face off. I sighed, also knowing that would give him what he wants.

They left and I untenced, changing out of the robe into the trousers. My new tail poked a hole in the back. It swayed back and forth and I touched the tip to my finger. Razor sharp. I then tried to pull on the shirt, and cursed under my breath as it caught on my wings. I gave up on the shirt, tossing it to the side.

I looked over at Allen, who was looking down with just a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

I gave my best play-boy smile at him, knowing he had been watching me change.

"Hey," I said plopping down on the cell floor.

"Hey," he said back. He was messing with a feather that had come off his wings; he twisted it, testing it on the floor. It had made small scratch marks and he was sketching out what seemed to be a layout of the room.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked leaning forward.

It dawned on me that must have been why Allen wore no shirt. His wings would not allow.

Allen put a finger to his lips, signaling quiet.

He continued to scratch at the

Bottom of his cage with his feather, and breathed evenly out and in. "I'm planning on escape." He said quietly, almost in audibly. He looked up, his eyes meeting mine.

"Want to join me?"

My smile glowed, and I made a mock thinking pose. A few

Seconds passed before I closed my eye and brightened my smile significantly.

"Hell yes."

* * *

**Komi is a random OC. Blah. I was going o script a character there, but really couldn't decide who. BTW this is going to be Lavi – centric if you didn't notice before. Also, for a bit the second chapter a big paragraph. I fixed it, because it was only recently I was using the copy paste, so it happened without me knowing. ^.^**


	4. Meeting

_**This Chapter is new, apparently I didn't post it before I posted Escape. I'm sorry and I hope your not all confused.**_

Chapter 3: Meeting

* * *

Chains hurt, especially when their clamped down so tight to your flesh you fear your arm being plucked into two pieces like a piece of damn clay.

I didn't stop to fidget with them, however. I could feel the intelligent and unfeeling gazes of the guards on the back of my head. Also, I could feel their damn guns.

We walked at an even pace, left right, left right. Right left, if you waited a beat.

With a sigh, I grit my teeth. "So, uh, where are ya taking me?" I asked Komi, who had a placid look on his face.

"You're going to meet the Earl Millennium himself. This is a great honor so treat it as such." He said with a hint if aggravation in his voice.

With an annoyed look on my face I grumbled, "Then why do I feel like I'm being dragged to my execution..."

He turned around and slapped me, his hand stuck hard, and with a vengeance.

That was the first time I felt it stir.

It was subtle, a simple image: Komi's head in my hands, bleeding out onto the floor. The image was real, and it felt as if I could feel his blood on my hands. I shook my head, and the feeling vanished. I'm sure however, at that point my eyes had an animalistic look to them, and Komi smiled.

Turning back around, he had the guards begin to drag me down the hall again.

I tried for about the millionth time that day to take my mind to a happier time.

I thought of Sarah, one of my lady friends at home.

Well, we were more of a friend with benefits relationship.

Sighing inwardly, my smile was bright. Outwardly, I still frowned.

It good déjà vu vanished when the guards and Komi stopped in front of a large door, most probably the metaphorical 'end of the road' for this little trip.

Opening it, they shoved me inside.

The Millennium Earl sat in all his glory behind his desk, hands folded happily over his plump belly.

A bead of swear slid down my face as I was forced into a chair. It was awkward, my wings caught on the sides and I was forced to lean forward slightly.

Komi took the other one, and the guards took station by the door.

I didn't notice as I first walked in, but a girl stood behind the Earl. Short and innocent looking, she titled an umbrella behind her head.

Her hair was a deep blue, and her eyes a piercing gold. I could feel them look deep in my soul.

The first drop was sweat was joined by a second.

The Earl smiled.

"Welcome, dear guest. We are delighted to have you here with us today, number 213."

Again with the damn digits. Some of us have names! Though I thought twice about even wanting that fat tub of lard to say my name.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." He insisted leaning back cautiously.

"Well, uh..." I managed to stutter out.

The moved from where he was standing then and looked me over. Her hands moved in a childish, though almost seductive was to my wrists.

"Dear, dear doctor-San." She said in a sweet voice.

"These chains are hurting this nice young man..." She said, a black painted finger nail tracing the marks on my wrists.

"Please remove them..."

The scientist sucked in a breath.

"Miss Road... Please, he could escape if we do that..."

Her eyes looked piercingly over at Komi, filled with a loathing I didn't think was capable in a child.

She then looked back at me, walking to my side, her fingers soft on my skin. "I'm sure he won't do that..." She purred, her face close to my ear.

This young girl's advance on me sickened me slightly. I was into grown -up people, not little kids. But being compelled by some force, I nodded. I knew my butt was staying in this Godman chair.

"Fine..." Komi said, motioning to the guards who came and removed my chains.

I rubbed my wrists, which had been scraped raw.

Then the girl proceeded to sit on my lap cradling my face.

I tried not to pay her any mind, my eyes looking straight ahead.

"So, where were we, number 213? Oh yes, you were going to tell me about yourself."

I shuddered.

"Well... I hate it here," I started. The statement wasn't a surprise to the Noah, so I continued. "I think the food is awful, and you guys have horrible living quarters. I mean, cages, come on?" I chuckled half-heartedly.

I was sweating heavily now, but Road cradled my head all the tighter.

The Earl seemed to be please by my answer.

"How are you liking the new you?"

I froze, my eyes narrowing in hate.

"I'm not getting chicks now that I have a tail." I said hatefully.

The Earl chuckled. "Funny, but that's not what I meant."

Komi spoke up. "It's not here yet, Millennium. I'm sorry. Give it a bit more time."

Utterly puzzled, I looked between the two. It was hard with the girl now plying with my hair.

"I see..." The Earl said.

"Regardless, I want you to begin his training, and see how fast it develops."

I grit my teeth, fags barred.

"How fast what develops?" I growl, trying I move.

I pause when I feel the tip of a dagger pressed to my throat. "Uh-uh 213, you said you wouldn't move." Road said with a twisted smirk on my face. I leaned back into my chair as much as I could. This girl had just went to strangely disturbing to major disturbing.

She shifted so she was just sitting in my lap, and began playing with the dagger, cleaning under her nails with it.

The Earl cleared his throat.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, 213, I shall let you leave to begin your training. Road, let the weapon up."

I really was just a thing to these damn Noah, wasn't I?

The guards then came back and returned the shackles to my wrists. The pain was a bit more now that I had felt a moment of bliss without them.

Being ushered out, another image flashed in my head. The guard's faces smashed into the wall, their blood dripping thickly through a mush of brain impaled with pieces of their own shattered skull. The image was so vivid, I could almost see their eyeballs splattered over the walls, the irises squished out to make patters of blue and brown.

I shook it off again, but the feeling remained in my bones, like an itch.

In the hall way, my hands twitched, trying to rid themselves of the feeling if wanting to rip into something.

£|_*[*\\\¥\^\\*]*\\\\*\€*\\]€\€\^^**!\\*\\\\*\

The training they picked out for me was simple at first. It had to fight things.

At this moment, I was fighting a wild boar. Its tusks were sharp, and I had to dodge many a time to avoid being impaled.

I was beginning to find the bone in my wings, and I knew soon I'd be able to fly with them.

Like a new software or gadget, I needed to learn how to use it.

My tail however, was already a great asset to me.

It was razor sharp, and quick as an arrow.

I didn't want to fight, I loathed it. The feeling from before with the guards and Komi had completely passed, and I had no urge to fight these killer boars.

However, the same didn't go for the latter.

It charged, nostrils flared and hooves pounding.

I jumped backwards out if it's way, and then to the right. Being a simple minded, big ball of muscles it failed to make the change of direction quick enough, and landed with its Tusks stuck in the wall.

It struggled to get free, and I took that time to get into higher ground. I managed to get on a ledge near the building, and pulled my legs up.

The boar had freed itself and moved in my direction.

Feeling safe, I sighed.

Then suddenly, a guard was behind me in the window I was hiding near.

He pushed me down, and I landed on the boars back.

It kicked and screeched and tried to get me off, but in the heat of the moment I gripped on tight.

I didn't want to kill this creature. It was too much like something they'd want me to do.

Although, it was becoming obvious one of us was not going to make it out of here alive.

I grit my teeth, defeated in the sense of will.

I sunk my nails into the boars flesh, dragging them down, peeling up thick chunks of hide, then sank my tail into the boar's throat.

Blood splattered in front of the boar as his throat bled out in the inside and outside. I had tight, removing my tail, then plunging it in once more.

The boar soon stopped kicking as it bled out, and died.

Cheers came from those watching, but all I could think about was the sense of satisfaction the seemed to wash over me.

I shook it off, wiping my bloody hands on my pants.

* * *

Later that night, Allen was silent, and a bit less cheerful than usual.

I sat there as well, hands still covered in dry boar's blood.

"So uh, going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

Allen sighed, eyes downcast.

"I still don't have a definite plan for escape, but..." He whispered.

"But what?" I said, dreading his answer.

"I heard the guards mention I was next... My trip to The End is near, Lava... I - I don't want to die."

He buried his face in his hands.

I moved over to be our two cages where near each other, and stuck my hand through to comfort him.

I pulled it back, though. I felt it wouldn't help to touch him with a hand that was covered in dry, smudged blood.

"Then tomorrow we'll escape. I know we can do it, Allen. We will just go with the flow following the plan as far as we can... Then we'll just wing it. It's better than just sitting and waiting for death." I said, hopeful.

The white haired teen looked up at me.

"Alright." He said, voice sting and filled with resolve.

"Tomorrow we will leave this damn hell hole."

Our fingertips just barely touched through the bars if the cage, and warmth stretched up through my arm.

He didn't mind much my hand had been coated in something's dry blood, and that brought a smile to my lips.


	5. Escape

Chapter 4: Escape

In the night, I had vivid dreams of blood shed. You might say that dreams of bloodshed would be nightmares, but for those in the Noah project, you are so used to blood, it was not strange for it to stain your dreams. If you are weak willed, then sure it would be a nightmare.

This particular dream, however was different from the usual.

I was not on the receiving end of the sword, or hammer as it was, and was instead the one who had bludgeoned the head of a greasy haired scientist. His blood soaked the walls, dripping down in thick, thin and medium sized lines. It had sprayed the ceilings in a spidery pattern, becoming more red with every smash, like a kaleidoscope of images, each more gory than the last.

The liquid was wet on my hands, and when I awoke I was sure it was still there.

Slightly disturbed, I wiped the palms of my clammy hands on my pants.

Allen was awake next to me, eyes resigned, holding his need to his chest.

I inched closer to the side of my cage that was near him.

"Hey.." I said, sticking my hand through the cage.

There was about a foot of open space between the bars of both out cages.

Allen looked up and smiled, sticking his own hand through the bars, out hands meeting, fingertips touching.

I willed Allen to feel the strength and confidence I had in our plan to move to him.

He had made it, but his resolve seemed a bit unsteady, but I couldn't blame him. Mine was as well, and the dream didn't help.

Our hands clamped together and warmth flew through me. And by the slight tint to the white haired boys cheeks, I knew it moved through him to. I smiled.

We seperated our hands quickly as the doors at the end of the halls opened, flooding the hall with light.

I nodded at Allen. If it was the time, it would be the time.

Their were two scientists on their way down the hall, one guard by them.

It seemed to scream perfect timing, if only...

I smiled from my cage.

They stopped infront of Allen, looking at some papers, writing some stuff in an unreadable scrawl.

Then one, a tall lanky man leaned forward and began to undo a few chains on the back of Allen's cage.

This was it then. They were going to take him to The End. The final place for all those who 'fail.'

The chains holding the cage to the wall had been undone, and the scientist pulled on the cage to wheel it away.

He cursed, and pulled harder, but It wouldn't move.

"Get some chains, we'll take him to the incinerator like that. No Idea why this fuckin' cage won't move."

I knew of course. A strip of shirt was lodged deeply into one if the weels, keeping it from turning.

We had know it would happen like that, and I could tell it was almost time.

I moved near the front of the cage, watching like a sleek cat as the guard pulled out a chained collar and handed it to one of the scientists. He slowly opened the cage, trying to usher Allen forward into the gripping jaws of the chains.

I struck then, knowing Allen was to act soon as well.

I allowed my tail to snake out of the cage, gripping the neck of the guard, who had stupidly stood next to my cage.

I gripped his neck tight, then the tip of it pierced him, splitting the veins and causing blood to spurt out.

By now, Allen had gripped the neck of the first scientist and kicked him in his privet place, ushering a scream of pain, which Allen muffled with his hand.

"Catch!" He said as he tossed him to me, my tail once again bringing a disgusting end to disgusting people.

The other had made it's way down the room, tripping and cursing crazily, eyes wild.

Allen jumped into the air, his wings unfurling.

He landed on the scientists back, slamming him down to the ground, his head colliding with a sick thump.

He was knocked unconscious and Allen got up, dusting himself off, grabbing the keys from under his coat.

"Part one, complete." He said with a triumphed smile, unlocking my cage.

I high fived him, then we moved down the hall with stealth, the other creatures eyes wild with want for what we have.

Freedom.

All we wanted for it to last. If we failed - we were caught, Allen would die, and never again would I escape my cage.

We moved stealthy down the hall, the light almost blinding to our eyes which had been so used to the darkness of the cage hall.

There was no one in the hall, which was a bit surprising. We had no idea why, but we thought there would be guards and scientists out the wazoos.

We skittered our ways down the hall to an intersection with two Steel doors.

They were open, and before pushing out, an alarm sounded.

The shrill noise was like poison to my ears, and a look at Allen told me the same for him.

It was then I looked up.

Cameras.

Why hadn't I thought I that? It was so fundemental... Such an underlying concept, but it went so over looked.

Then this was it.

A minute of freedom, to be trumped by our own stupidity.

Why?

I growled.

There was no way In hell I was to give up on this.

Gripping Allen's hand, I raced through the doors. Determined to go out with a fight.

Guards started to swarm the halls, guns at the ready, pointed at our chests.

"No!" A scientist yelled from where he entered the hall as well.

"Capture them! Don't kill them! He is a success!" He shouted, skin glazed with sweat.

"Which one sir?" One soldier asked.

I didn't allow him to get an answer, for I had jumped on him, and used the force of my lunge to throw him to the ground, his head cracking and blood spilling out.

The other men were on me, bashing their guns on my skin.

Growling, I made a move to end them.

Allen beat me to it, lunging on one of them and snapping his neck, a sick snap filling the air.

I feel sorrowful seeing Allen's face, as he realized what he had done but I hardened up and gritted my teeth. No time for remorse now.

I took the moment of horror that filled the others attacking me to place my tail tip into the neck of one soldier and placing my legs into the chest if another.

I jumped Into the air, and opening my wings.

My first time flying, it was a bit scary, and I almost fell. The exhilaration of it rushed through me, even as the new joints in my back creaked with the effort they had never had to use before.

But, In the heat of the moment I managed. I then saw Allen, who decided to take to the air as well.

Below us, they cursed and pointed their guns.

"No!" The man in white sharpies again, and I took the moment to bolt, Allen's hand in mine.

The halls where small, and soon I lost my control, my wing hit one wall as I went crashing to the floor.

More soldiers gathered around us and Allen stood over me, but was quickly pushed aside and pinned to the ground.

Handcuffs came out.

"Right to the incinerator with you!" The man shouted angrily. Shaking the boy just a bit.

Anger boiled in me. No way would we have gone this far, to be stopped now. No way was I going to let him die. No way.

Something snapped, and the image in my mind of that mans brains splattering the walls, small meaty chunks of brain slowly moving down the wall.

The body crumpled, and blood spilling over his lips, his eyes hazy, dead.

It all became real. I made it happen.

With all my strength I hurled him against the wall, and his brain did exactly what it did in the image, and the blood slid over his lips. Just like in the image.

The blood slid over my hands, and I shuddered in pleasure.

The other soldiers froze.

I grinned.

They died.

I stood over their corpses, still grinning like a madman,

eye aglow with a red hue.

I moved down the hall, away from the door, to where more people, more _victims_ were.

"Lavi!"

Allen snapped bitterly, voice scared.

My wings drooped, and I slid to the floor.

Terrified, I looked behind me, and saw the dead men.

The ones I killed.

Guilt moved into my soul, but Allen pulled me from the trance.

"We need to go! Now!" He shouted, his cheeks stained with tears.

Above us, where shadows where long, two figures moved back away from the scene, golden eyes glowing and evil smiled full of glee.

Grabbing my hand, he pulled me to the door.

On the other side was another door, which we pushed open with all our strength.

Sunlight pooled over us, and we shielded our eyes.

This was it.

We were out.


	6. Very Very Very Important Authors Note

So, I was thinking about this fic and about the chapter I really loved to write, and when I came to this sight I found out that I hadn't posted it yet, when it appears I posted the next chapter that happened after it. I figured this out after I wrote the most recent chapter. So i'm posting this note first to let people who care know that you should go back and read that chapter (Chapter 3 Which I am now calling Meeting) before reading the chapter I will post (chapter % called Free) Or just re read the whole thing. sorry for the inconvinence and the long time it took to update this.

\- InnerBeast


	7. Free

Chapter 5: Free

I almost forgot what pure, unfiltered sunlight felt like. The moment sent a bubbling flood of emotion up through my body and I cried out into the wind and pure freedom that felt sweet on my limbs.

"Come on!" Allen exclaimed unfurling his wings. I followed suit, my leathery appendages lifting my off the ground when the wind filled them. It seemed natural now, even after only flying once in that tight space.

It was like now that they had open sky, and I was in a more natural unaffected space I could fly and be me. It was like instinct.

The blood staining my body was forgotten.

The building behind us was ablaze with red lights and alarms after out jail break. People flooded the outside, and from my perspective looked like little ants.

I looked over at Allen. His wings in flight glittered on the sun, shining like a star. His hair seemed to shine just as much, but his silver eyes appeared troubled.

I flew over him then moved to his other side. "Were free!" I said happily to him.

"I just can't believe it was that easy." Allen said, his voice mostly drowned out from the wind.

I looked back at the facility, a little blob now, and cursed.

"It really isn't!" I hissed out angrily. "There sending jets after us."

The piece of metal that had nothing on our new agility was pretty fast. Slowly, it caught up to us. "Have you ever flown before?" I asked Allen over the scream of the wind and new whirring of the jet. Allen shook his head, but his eyes held determination masking fear. "No, but I'm sure I can do what's needed to get out of here." I shook my head and I could tell he was ready to follow my lead. I began a steep ascent into the air, my wings filling with air. Allen followed, as did the jet. "Allen I want you to allow yourself to fall!" I shouted at Allen. The fear hidden in his eyes shined for a moment and he nodded. He went slack and began to free fall. The man in the jet watched him fall with wide eyes. His attention diverted, I took the moment to angle myself. Suddenly, I was on this cockpit, breaking the glass more and more with each smash of my fist.

The man's face was perfect, his body tense and eyes wide. I was going to enjoy ripping his limbs from his body and letting him free fall into the mountain.

The windshield now gone, I reached into the cockpit, where the man wasn't even attempting to fly the jet anymore.

The plane started to take a nose dive, and he would have screamed if he still had a tongue. I threw the organ to my right, smiling in in glee of the moment as it quickly disappeared, falling down to earth. I removed him from the cockpit, my tail wrapped around his neck, staying aloft with my wings beating heavily.

Blood spilled from his mouth and his hands clawed at my leather tail.

My mind was hazy and my one good eye aglow with red when I slowly tore him to pieces, raining blood from the heavens and enjoying every moment of bliss that shuddered through me at the kill. How could I not know before this that killing would be so exhilarating? I suddenly realized what I was thinking and curled into a tight ball.

My wings no longer holding me aloft, I began to freefall.

I hadn't wanted any of this. They took my life and skewed with it. They changed my body and they were effecting my mind. I knew. I knew I would get revenge. They can't make someone _this _blood thirsty without knowing that it's a double edged sword.

I opened my wings when I caught sight of Allen perching on a branch in a tree.

With another flap of my wings I landed next to him. "I took care of him." I said. My hands still dripped with blood. He glanced at them, uncertainty and fear in his eyes.

I tried to be absent minded whilst rubbing them off on my dirty jeans. His clouded eyes looked away, but I knew he was most likely judging me on my use of force. Not that the Bastards didn't deserve every ounce of pain they received.

The fact of how Allen sat - his shoulders hunched, hair covering his sweet silver eyes - it made me hate the Noah's sick experiments even more.

"So... where to now... we can't very well go into the city and settle down..." I grumbled flicking my tail.

"I know someone... well did before I was taken. We could go there. Hopefully they accept us."

All of a sudden I realized he wanted to add something to the sentence. Perhaps add another sentence?

"...what is it?" I asked.

He didn't look at me.

I gave him a nudge with one of my feathery wings. "Are you... okay?"

My eyes filled with puzzlement. Of course I was okay. We had escaped, right? We were breathing the fresh, unaltered air. We were free. A thought passed through me. What if he looked down on me for killing those men? But he had killed a few too, right?

"What do you mean?" I asked fearing the worse.

"Well you killed more people than me, and I know the few I killed are weighing down on me. They deserved it... but I've never killed anyone before. My soul is so heavy... I figured you must be the same."

I realized then the guilt that had burdened my soul seemed to have vanished completely. Gone, down the drain, saying adios. But... that's not normal, is it? Guilt is supposed to hang around for forever and beyond, not just till you forget about it. I was starting to feel guilty for not feeling guilty. But... how long till that guilt was gone?

I looked over at Allen, whose silver eyes captivated me. What would he think of me if he learned the guilt is only a memory for me?

"I've just been trying to drown it out with the adrenalin..." I lied.

I really didn't want Allen thinking me weird. Or weirder, because I am sooooo normal with wings and a pointed tail.

"Oh... well I'm sorry I brought it up."

He was so kind. I hated thinking about all the pain he must have dealt with. Of anyone in the world, I'm sure he deserved it the least.

"Want to keep going? My grandfather lived a town over from where I was staying before being taken."

Allen shifted his wings and nodded. We took off, flying up into the air, making sure we weren't being followed by any more people from the Noah project in jets or otherwise.

Allen was right though. Besides the jet, it really had been easy. Maybe they wanted us to escape. But why? The idea really couldn't be ruled out. But if there were reasons, they were not good ones.

Flying was exhilarating. The wind felt like a soft caress on our pale skin, the heat of the sun an instant warmer.

It was only sullied by the growl of our stomachs. "Want to drop down to the first town we see and get something to eat? I'm starving..." I shouted over the wind to Allen whose head bobbed up and down eagerly.

It was a few more minutes before the green landscape below us gave way to the jungle of grey concrete and glass.

We landed outside the town, and walked the last little bit. Suddenly, something something hit me.

"The hell we going to do about our wings?" I groaned.

I decided then and there I hate the Noah project more, just because they limited my inability to eat. It was like they were spitting upon me from so many miles away.

"I'm pretty sure some homeless guy isn't going to give us his jacket." I said my voice laced in venom.

"Maybe we could find someone nice who'll help us even though we have our differences."

"Like who? The Soup Kitchen?" I said sarcastically.

Allen opened his mouth and started saying a witty reply, but his words seemed to melt from his tongue like colors as the world blurred like running paint. I shook my head and suddenly found myself falling, my wings not moving on my back.

I saw Allen's blurred form grab for me, his wings blurring but beautiful, and his arms gripping me in a tight embrace as my world shifted from grey to red to burgundy to black.


	8. Lenalee

**Chapter 7: Lenalee**

* * *

The Earl had his back to Komi, and not a sound came form him.

The scientist could tell, just from the silence and atmosphere that the man was livid. However, as he turned, his smile was still ever present on his face. For a second Komi wondered if the man ever frowned.

"They got away, and you can't find them. Yes. Don't even say it. I know this is why you are here. I know this is what you came to tell me. Now that we have this out of the way, your going to tell me just how you plan to fix this little... problem."

His voice seemed to still be cheery, even though Komi could see his massive form shake with anger. The next words that came weren't as cheery. "Because you don't want to know what happened to the last person that let one escape."

Komi swallowed, his tongue trying to find moisture in his mouth.

"Well, sir, I had an idea to give some of the mindless beasts the scent of 213, and have them get to him. We can send workers with them to make sure they don't kill him. We will have him back in no time." He tried to sound confident in his idea. He was confident. He was just worried the Earl wouldn't like it.

The Earl stared at his lead scientist with an eyebrow raised. "And how exactly do we keep these beasts from being seen by the public and potentially being revealed as an organization?"

Komi put a hand under his chin. "Well, you see, I'm sure you heard of project cellophane?" Komi said.

The Earl nodded. "It was in production right next to the Noah project, to help with the final result. We can start our injections right away. They will appear as normal human beings until they must reveal themselves to fight. They will, as one might say, be demons In human disguise."

The Earl turned around. "They will need a name."

"Does this mean your willing to allow us to go forward with this plan?" Komi asked.

"If you name them."

"Sir?"

"I like... Akuma."

"Demon?" Komi asked, confused.

"Yes."

* * *

I was cold. It was icy, like a cold wind that went right through you. Then I was warm. This warmth reached down to me from above, and caressed my face, as if I was floating up from the bottom of an ocean.

Cold water was giving way to sun warmed water. I was about to reach the surface, to finally see where I was, but a hand gripped my wrist and pulled me down, and no longer was I in warm water. I was in a warm bed.

I felt my eyes open, crust clicking as if they hadn't moved in ages.

Darkness coated the right of the room, and I flipped over to see Allen's sleeping face resting delicately on the right side of the bed.

His wings were wrapped delicately over his shoulders, covering him. I could almost swear he seemed to be purring like a cat.

I practically squealed, he was so cute. You can't just wake up next to this and not get turned on.

Unable to resist the urge, I gently lifted a hand, careful not to scratch the boy with my claws, and let my own tan skin slide over Allen's pale face.

The boys' lashes fluttered and I quickly pulled my hand away, avoiding the detection of my old cell neighbor. I wasn't sure how much affection I had for him, but when I found out, then I would let him know. Romantically. Passionately.

"Lavi?" He asked, rubbing sleep from his left eye. His lips pulled up into a smile at seeing me, however a hint of fear resided there too, hiding in the deepest corners of his gaze.

I felt a little hurt that he was scared of me, and I bit my tongue as he looked away.

"Sorry.. can't really get used to that eye."

I raised my hand over my blind eye, and sighed. It was only my eye. It really did un-nerve people. "S-sorry.."

"No, it's fine. Really." He said meeting my eye again and smiling a smile that just pulled at the heart strings and all over.

I leaned forward, surprised that, for once, I had woken up without pain or stiffness. There had been no training, no killing of boars,

"What happened? Where are we?"

Allen rubbed the back of his head. "Well.. you kinda fainted right out of the sky. I don't know why. But you seem fine now. As to where we are... well... we're at a soup kitchen. Or the house of the owners of one." He said sheepishly, looking off to the right. It was obvious he was embarrassed.

"You know I was just joking about that, right?" I poked.

What? I can joke with him. I loved seeing that blush anyway.

"Y-yeah, but when you fainted... I was.. I was so scared I panicked." He laid his head in his arm, so I could only see the blush and his eyes, gazing to the right once again.

I instantly felt bad about teasing him, seeing as he took it seriously, and I smiled. "Hey, I was just picking. You obviously made the right choice, seeming as we are all right."

He lifted his face and smiled at me, seemingly happy to have my praise.

"Alright, scoot over, I need to use the bathroom." I said, and he moved over and let me out. I sighed as my feet touched the cold floor, a sad change from the warmth of the bed and the heat of the blankets.

I winked at my friend and stumbled to the bathroom, getting my footing back.

A few minutes later, I returned to the bed and sat down.

"Nothing like pissing in a normal toilet like a civilized person." I said, stretching my arms out above me. The room was simple, the white soft on the walls, with a plush off-white carpet at the door. "Decor better than what I was seeing for the longest time." I said smiling. So many inside jokes. Well, jokes that weren't really funny.

Allen just nodded his agreement from next to the bed.

Suddenly, both our heads turned and focused on the door. We heard another door slam, and tension coiled on my core. I knew I had nothing to worry about, and I knew I shouldn't have anything to worry about, but after months of that sound meaning death, there was nothing peaceful about it now.

We both continued to stare at the plain door as they heard the click of heels outside the door.

I clenched my fists and held my breath.

A soft knock came next, followed by a quiet, and almost fear filled, "Hello."

I didn't respond, so Allen spoke up. "C-come in."

The door swung open slowly to reveal a girl in a short black skirt and shirt.

Her long green hair was put up on her head into two pig tails and her black rimmed eyes hid many emotions, the most obvious being fear and wonder.

"H-hi." She said. "I'm Lenalee.." she said, putting her hand out to offer it, but pulling it back, thinking better of it.

Instantly, I gripped it.

"Hia!" I said, happy to finally, after so long, see a pretty lady.

She seemed less scared after a second, seeing we weren't as fierce as our appearance made us out to be.

She shook my hand, and was careful to avoid my nails, which almost look like they've grown in my sleep.

I was suddenly very self conscious of myself, and I felt my wings shuffle on my back and my tail sway.

I took a step back and felt a blush cross my features.

Sudden fit of embarrassment aside, I closed my right eye so it didn't spook her.

"Uh.. my brother sent me home from work to see if you guys were hungry."

My eye widened. "Oh, hell yes. So hungry." I said my mouth watering. I could tell Allen was thinking the same thing, his eyes lighting up behind me.

She smiled, the fear almost all gone from her eyes. "Then follow me, I brought home plenty."

* * *

When we were done eating our full, which, I dare say, was a lot, we all sat around the table and chatted with Lenalee.

She didn't ask the question I know a wanted to ask, about our.. extra features... but she asked simple question about ourselves.

And the thing is... I learned stuff about Allen, and he learned stuff about me.

In the project we never talked about the outside much, because we never knew if we would actually escape. We didn't know if we would live longer than we did. It was just... taboo to talk of freedom.

Allen came from nowhere particular, being a traveling entertainer with his guardian. He was adopted, seeing as his parents didn't want him. His right hand, I learned had been paralyzed for the longest time. Which was weird, because it worked fine now. His guardian had disappeared days before Allen was taken, and with both of them gone, the white haired boy figured that the group the where traveling with just gave up on them.

I told of my past, and the thoughts made me wonder if my old man knew I was missing.

I shrugged.

There was no going back now.

Lenalee didn't seem to scared of us. Well, at least not of Allen. Out of the both of us, he was the angel to my devil. She quite enthusiastically pet his soft feathers, something I dare say I wish I had done already. I ignored the jealousy in my gut.

In the middle of a session of feeling his feathers, her face looked a little sad. "I.. I'm sorry. I hope it didn't hurt to much.." She said, holding out a feather delicately.

Allen examined it. "Oh, not at all. Didn't notice. They just kinda.. fall off sometimes. I have plenty." I smiled at how gentle Allen had been. I saw how he flinched the second before Lenalee apologized. Just proved how much apart of us these appendages were.

The girl gently rubbed the feather between her fingers.

"Go ahead and keep it." Allen said softly, causing Lenalee's eyes to light up.

She slid it into her pocket with another thank you.

Sadly, no matter much fun we were having, Lenalee had to return to help her brother back at the soup kitchen.

Before she left, she looked back at the us.. "What size are you guys? I could bring home some new clothes for you to change into. Those look.. horrifying."

We perked up. New clothes, well, new anything sounded _amazing_.

We told her our sizes and before she departed I smiled one last time at her. "Could you get me an eyepatch? It seems pretty obvious my blind eye... un-nerves people."

"Of course." She said laughing. "Oh, and, guys, don't feel the need to just sit around doing nothing. Please make yourself at home. We want to help you any way we can." She closed the door and I looked back at Allen. "T.V.?" I said, ecstatically.

"T.V." He agreed, and we raced to the couch like two teenagers - eager for our daily dose of brain melting fun. The first in a long time.

* * *

Right before Lenalee entered the soup kitchen she was smiling. However, seeing that that the line was out the door she frowned in worry and sadness. It hurt to see what the world was coming to, and how many people were homeless, needing food. She bit her bottom lip, and kindly made her way through the crowd getting behind the counter. Her brother promptly handed her a plate to fill and she got to work, helping to feed those in need.

Their family had been doing this for years, after having been in the very situation many of these folks were in. They wanted to give back.

They were fortunate to have what they had now.

A house, and a charity.

It was all luck. One lottery ticket. Boom.

Together, Lenalee and her brother moved the line as fast as they could. And, eventually, the last person came through. They were finally ready to close their doors. Hours had passed, and they hadn't even noticed.

"Meet me in the back room after you have locked up. I have one last piece of strawberry cake we can split to celebrate the end of the night." Her brother said, pushing up his glasses and disappearing to the back.

Lenalee smiled, anticipating the sweet taste of the cake that meant so much to the pair. It was a single slice of cake they ate on her birthday every year when they were homeless, and cake was still her favorite food now.

She grabbed the keys and headed to the door.

Before she could slide the keys in the lock, she heard a thud outside of the glass doors, and a chill slithered down her spine and stayed entwined on her nerves.

She stepped out into the black, cold night and shivered as the cool air enveloped her.

Paranoid, she gripped the keys, putting one in between each of her fingers. It wasn't a proper weapon, but it could work in a pinch.

The heels of her boots clicked as soft as she could make them, and she inched down the street.

She should go back inside. She should lock the door. Go to Komoui, but she didn't. She was too intrigued.

Curiosity killed the cat.

She was thrown up against the wall, the keys flying out of her hand.

Her attacker wore a deep blue hoodie, one that shaded his eyes perfectly. She couldn't see his face, and she was scared for her life. What was he going to do to her?

The scary possibilities ran through her head like a rabbit escaping a fox. Rape, murder, and death loomed over her.

His breath was warm on her neck, and she felt a tear slide down her face. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave her brother. She wanted to see the world. She wanted to _live_.

His long thin hand reached to her side, and plucked the feather that Allen had given her from the pocket in her skirt.

She had forgotten the lost treasure was there, and hoped beyond hope that that was all he wanted. That he wanted some stupid feather, and not her. She wanted to live.

The man twirled the delicate white and red object in front of his face and she could almost hear him smile. She could hear the sigh if relief.

"Finally.." He breathed out.

And Lenalee was alone, sobbing in relief that she was alive.

* * *

**I like fluff.**


	9. The Urge

Komui looked at his watch, wondering what was taking his sister so long. He wore his title of overbearing brother with pride, and it was one he wasn't scared to use.

Getting up from his seat in front of the strawberry cake, he moved with a good pace towards the front door. Pushing on it slightly, he frowned as it opened easily. Panic spread in his core. Why was it unlocked? And where was his sister? He rushed out the door, the name falling from his lips. "L..Lenalee!"

"I'm here." She said softly, hugging the edge of their building. She seemed winded, but not visibly breathing. Regardless, Komui thought the worse. "What happened?" He asked urgently. "I will kill whoever -"

Lenalee fell to her knees. "I.. I'm fine. It's just..." she gripped her hand over her mouth, as if she was going to vomit. Tears slid from her eyes. "I did something horrible."

Komui was at her side. "Come inside... we can talk..." he said, rubbing her back.

"N..no. we h-have to warn them..."

Komui knew instantly who she was talking about. Their guests. The poor saps.

Allen, the angel like one, had hit the back door with everything he had before breaking down on his knees and crying over the body of his friend. Komui couldn't leave them out in the cold. He helped them get to his home, and get rest.

"Warn them of what?" Komui asked urgently, wiping away her tears. "The man who attacked me.. he's looking for them... I don't know why but he took the feather Allen gave me... we need to tell them!"

Komui pulled her close, then stood up. "We'll go now. Just let me lock up really quick." He said, running in turning off the lights, and locking the door. He left the single piece of cake to rot. There we're things more important than sugar right now.

¶¢[£\¢×£¶£=££=`^£×¶¢{`\\`{£^€Π`{\\`=`

The tv still flickered in the living room, but had long been muted. Allen slept on my arm, gripping onto me as if I was his last lifeline. In a way I was. We had only each other. Even those who were nice enough to take us in couldn't be trusted fully. If they hurt Allen, even laid a finger on him their blood would coat their own white walls. They would pay.

Suddenly I shook my head. My hands were shaking. Aggressively. A feeling passed through them. It was like a shiver, but there. A need. The muscles tightened. I wanted... to kill. I shook my head. No. I knew I didn't.. but... I looked up at the TV, seeing the people in a filter of red. I could see them as their heads turned to the side, a bone protruding, coated with blood.

I needed to get out of here. I needed... air. Yeah, air. That was it.

I, very carefully, slid out from under Allen giving him a pillow to death grip in my place.

I went to the room that we had stayed in before and began to search in the closets. I felt bad about taking some clothes, especially when they had said they we're bringing some back. But I can't wait. I finally settled on black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and black hoodie. It was completely dark outside. With all the darkness, I would be able to slip through the sky practically unseen. I frowned. Right, I would need to put holes in the shirt and hoodie. I growled low, bearing my teeth. I can't return them if I put holes in them. Maybe I should give up this little escapade. As I thought about it, I began to search for scissors. If i did... I could possibly find something innocent to slay, like a cow. That way I can get this damned blood lust to leave, without having to kill something. Well, something with a conscience. A sliver of red moved through my eyes before I found the scissors. I had made up my mind. I would kill something small. I would cherish it, then my blood lust would vanish. Right?

First I got the shirt and jacket on, and stretched my wings. I opened the window, gripped the windowsill, and prepared to take flight.

"Lavi..?" Allen asked from behind he, eyeing me warily from the door to the room. I turned my head slightly to the side, giving him a backward glance. I couldn't talk to him. I needed this. I needed to fly. I needed... I needed to kill.

I took off quickly, shooting straight up into the sky. It felt great... the freedom. I closed my eyes for a second, then opened them. Time to find some prey.

^¢{`_£{£_£{^¢¢¢_¢{££

Allen couldn't move. He.. couldn't believe what he just saw. Lavi... his eye red, cold. He was absent as he looked back at him. Ice spread through the young boys body. Where... was he going? Surprisingly calm, Allen moved close to the window, the breeze on his skin soft. He opened his wings, ready to follow Lavi, to bring him back. He had to stop him before he did something he would regret..

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, and Lenalee slammed into Allen's chest. She was sobbing. "I'm so sorry!" She said loudly, then collapsed to her knees. Allen went down with her, holding her tight, stroking her hair. "Shh.. it's okay.." he said, trying to comfort her. He was actually really confused, and looked up at Komui for an answer. The man pushed up his glasses, sighing. "She said she was attacked."

Allen's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Lenalee muttered something into Allen's bear chest. Allen gripped her shoulders and pushed her back to look her in the eyes. "Say that again, calmly."

"I think he is after you guys." She sniffed. "He took the feather you let me keep and said something like 'finally.'" Sobs shook her again. Allen stared intently at the floor, thinking it over. Someone from the project? Already? It had been practically a day and a half. Not that that would stop them. The mutants were their secret. Couldn't have them telling the world they exist. Allen felt paranoia speed through him. "If.. they ever find us... will you... make sure the world knows of our kind. We we're experiments, designed to be weapons. And if the world doesn't know we exist the people who did this to us will keep taking us. It will never end till they have it perfected. Then who knows what will happen." Allen looked up at Komui. "P..please."

The tall am nodded once. "Who.. will believe us? I mean..."

"Take videos, pictures! Anything to prove we existed before they find us." Allen said.

"If they find find you," Komui corrected. Allen nodded, but his eyes held no real hope there. It was a miracle they escaped. It would be a miracle if they stayed free. Who would have known of two miracles to happen in one lifetime? No one. At least Allen, while on the outside, can alert the world, or at least the common person of what was happening. He gave a cautious glance at the window, worried for Lavi. But… he trusted him to do the right thing. Allen needed to play his part, here and now. The world needed to know of those taken like Lavi and Allen.

&amp;$%^#$&amp;%_%^^_&amp;&amp;_&amp;*_%&amp;(

I had descended on the calf like a cat onto a mouse. It fought at first, and that felt good. I had dug my nails into its hide tearing shreds into his flesh. I allowed my tail to wrap around, and strangle the calf's neck. The appendage.. I could feel it… and as it tightened around the neck i could feel the air trying to get in… but unable too. I laughed as I stabbed it's eyes with the tip of my tail and I laughed as I cut into his warm stomach so the innards fell onto the ground in a steaming pile… I laughed as the calf died. The world was so red. And I enjoyed every second of it. If only… If only it could put up more of a fight. I - I could I _would _\- I pictured a human in my mind. I could.. hear a human scream. I could hear it moan as I pulled it's hair to expose it's throat. I could see it fighting with such a futile manner. I smiled as it all seemed perfect. Yes. A Human. I should kill a human next…

I opened my wings, which had gotten blood splattered in the kill, and took off towards the town.

**A/N I know it's short but I'm going to leave it there. More soon. **


End file.
